Boss Blitz Galaxy
The Boss Blitz Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is located in World S. It is unlocked after obtaining 100 Power Stars and beating "Silver Stars on the Cyclone" in the Stone Cyclone Galaxy. The galaxy pits Mario/Luigi against five bosses from Super Mario Galaxy. The player must face and defeat, Dino Piranha, King Kaliente, Major Burrows, Bouldergeist, and Fiery Dino Piranha in that exact order. There is no break for the first four bosses, however, there is a small planet to rest upon before defeating the final boss in the galaxy. Planets ﻿ Dino Piranha's Planet This planet is where Mario must face Dino Piranha. It is an almost exact replica of the Dino Geo Planet in the Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy, but there are no flowers that give Coins when shot with Star Bits from the Star Cursor. All of the other planets in the galaxy can be seen in the distance. King Kaliente's Planet This planet is where Mario battles King Kaliente. It is almost identical to the Magma Planet from the Good Egg Galaxy, in Super Mario Galaxy, however, at the planet's underside, there is a Life Shroom and Comet Medal. Major Burrows' Planet This is the planet where Mario battles Major Burrows. It is almost identical to Major Burrows' Planet in the Gusty Garden Galaxy of the first game.(Super Mario Galaxy). However, Major Burrows is not seen chasing a Star Bunny this time around the planet. However, he still acts as if he is chasing the Star Bunny. Bouldergeist's Planet This is where Mario battles Bouldergeist. Little has changed from since Mario battled Bouldergeist on the Bouldergeist Planet of the Ghostly Galaxy, however, there is a Midway Point placed near the Luma Shop. Meteor Planet After defeating Bouldergeist and using the Launch Star, Mario will land on this tiny planet, which resembles a Meteor. The planet is only here for Mario to smash Fiery Dino Piranha's egg, but if needed, it can also be a resting point. Fiery Dino Piranha's Planet This is the last planet visited in the galaxy where Mario must battle Fiery Dino Piranha. Along with the other boss planets in the galaxy, it is the same as the Geo Planet from the Melty Molten Galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy, however, there are no flowers that spawn Coins. Missions ﻿ Throwback Throwdown To get the Power Star, Mario has to defeat all five bosses. He will land on Dino Piranha's egg. Then Mario must defeat the boss the same way as in Super Mario Galaxy (Spinning the bulb on his tail). After the boss is defeated, he'll transform into a Launch Star to King Kaliente. On his planet, Mario can go to the planet's underside to get a Life Shroom and Comet Medal. King Kaliente is fought the same way as in Super Mario Galaxy (Spinning the Coconuts he shoots at Mario back at him). After he is defeated, a Launch Star appears that shoots Mario to where Major Burrows is found. Unlike Super Mario Galaxy, Major Burrows is moving, but not chasing anything. Mario must defeat Major Burrows the same way as in Super Mario Galaxy (Ground Pounding and Spinning him, Ground Pounding, chasing him, Spinning him, Ground Pounding twice, chasing him, Spinning him). When defeated, another Launch Star appears, sending Mario to where he must fight Bouldergeist. Just before the fight is a Midway Point and Luma Shop. Bouldergeist is fought the same way as in Super Mario Galaxy (Spinning and throwing Bomb Boos into him). After Bouldergeist is defeated, he will transform into a Launch Star. Mario will land on a planet with a Launch Star. The Launch Star is needed to crack Fiery Dino Piranha's egg. Mario can rest here. Anyway, after cracking Fiery Dino Piranha's egg, Mario must defeat the boss the same way as in Super Mario Galaxy (Spinning the bulb on his tail when it is not on fire). When Fiery Dino Piranha is defeated, the Power Star will appear for Mario to collect. Enemies *Dino Piranha (boss) *King Kaliente (boss) *Lava Bouncers *Major Burrows (boss) *Spiky Plants *Bouldergeist (boss) *Bomb Boos *Fiery Dino Piranha (boss) Planets Visited *Dino Piranha's Planet *King Kaliente's Planet *Major Burrows' Planet *Bouldergeist's Planet *Fiery Dino Piranha's Planet Throwback Throwdown Speed Run This mission is accessible when a Speedy Comet is in orbit of this galaxy. Level completion is the same as "Throwback Throwdown", however, Mario must defeat Fiery Dino Piranha and collect the Power Star within a time limit of five minutes. If Mario manages to succeed, he can claim his Power Star. Enemies *Dino Piranha (boss) *King Kaliente (boss) *Lava Bouncers *Major Burrows (boss) *Spiky Plants *Bouldergeist (boss) *Bomb Boos *Fiery Dino Piranha (boss) Planets Visited *Dino Piranha's Planet *King Kaliente's Planet *Major Burrows' Planet *Bouldergeist's Planet *Fiery Dino Piranha's Planet Green Star 1 The player must replay "Throwback Throwdown". Mario must go to Major Burrows' Planet. The Green Power Star is high near the tree. All Mario must do is Wall-Jump or backwards somersault up to the Star. If Mario cannot fully reach the Star, he can Spin to reach it. It is best to do this before or after the battle, otherwise, Mario will have to deal with the angry mole. Enemies *Dino Piranha (boss) *King Kaliente (boss) *Lava Bouncers *Major Burrows (boss) *Spiky Plants Planets Visited *Dino Piranha's Planet *King Kaliente's Planet *Major Burrows' Planet Green Star 2 The player should replay "Throwback Throwdown" and make his way to the Bouldergeist Planet. The last Green Star is located off the planet into the abyss. Mario must simply head over to the backside of the circular arena and Long Jump at it. If Mario needs an extra height, he must perform a Spin. It is best to wait until Bouldergeist is defeated, however, Mario can rush to the Green Star in order to avoid damage dealt to him. Enemies *Dino Piranha (boss) *King Kaliente (boss) *Lava Bouncers *Major Burrows (boss) *Spiky Plants *Bouldergeist (boss) *Bomb Boos Planets Visited *Dino Piranha's Planet *King Kaliente's Planet *Major Burrows' Planet *Bouldergeist's Planet Trivia *﻿The music hasn't changed except for the galaxy's main music. All five bosses have their original battle themes. *Strangely enough, Major Burrows is circling the tree as if he is chasing the Star Bunny in Super Mario Galaxy. Either Nintendo forgot to put the Star Bunny in, Nintendo forgot to change the first phase of the fight for this game, or it is to throw the memories of the first game back. Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy 2